


Heat

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Electrical Stimulation, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sadomasochism, Vibrators, Whips, floggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t realize you were a dog in heat, Orihara-san. Are you really so eager?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electriicl0ve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/gifts).



The Informant cringes, tightening his grip on the comforter of the Awakusu executive’s bed. While he was generally comfortable with his body and therefore his nudity, something about being fully naked while Shiki remained fully clothed; left a bit of discomfort in him.  
Still, it’s not his nudity that has him cringing.  
Shiki’s lubed fingers push deeper into him, his other hand placed along Izaya’s spine, holding him still as he probes the tight hole. Standing, bent over Shiki’s bed, the Broker can’t help but wonder why he ever agreed to something this ridiculous.  
“Relax, Orihara-san. You’re too tight.”  
With clenched teeth, Izaya makes an attempt to relax himself, feeling the elder’s fingers spacing and stretching inside him. From between his arms, he can easily see his length, fully hardened by the stimulation that had been going on for well over ten minutes. Just how long did it take to prep him?  
“Hurry..” Izaya tells him, lifting his head to glance back at the man.  
A smirk lifts Shiki’s lips, seemingly amused by the rush the boy puts on him. The hand that had been sitting on his spine is lifted. Drawing his fingers out of Izaya, Shiki uses his sullied hand to pull the Informant’s ass open, pressing something small, smooth and round against his stretched hole.  
“There’s a long string attached to this. It shouldn’t get lost so don’t complain to me about it.”  
Izaya nods, feeling the toy pushing in not long after. Following this, both Shiki and Izaya will be traveling to a second location to attend a meeting in which Izaya will be playing partial, translator, partial information broker. Izaya had always known that his fluency in both English and Russian would come in handy. However, he had never even thought that he would be forced to translate and broker, with a vibrator pressing against his insides. 

As the small toy delves deeper inside him, furthered by Shiki’s fingers, Izaya can’t help but groan between clenched teeth. He wanted to deny the way the toy had his cock twitching, anticipating the attention it wouldn’t be getting for a few hours, but it was impossible at this point. When Shiki’s fingers withdraw, he steps away for a few seconds, digging around somewhere Izaya can’t see before returning to stand beside him.   “Stand up straight for me. I’m going to hook this up next and I’ll need to hook it onto your jeans afterwards.”  
Glancing back at Shiki for a second, he follows instructions, moving to stand up straight despite the odd feeling of the toy inside him. It was comfortable for the most part, but still odd to have that string brushing lightly against his thighs.  
The man adorned in the white suit, brings his hands up to display two black, square looking things with a long wire running from each of them. Through the middle of the squares is a small space, confusing in structure to the Informant who had yet to dabble too much into the various shades of Sadomasochism.  
Pressing one of the black squares to Izaya’s chest, he fits one of his nipples between the space, black cushions on top and underneath. Turning two screws, he tightly secures them before moving to his other nipple and securing that one as well. Stepping back, Shiki holds up a palm sized black box before motioning to Izaya’s jeans which hang loosely over the bed.  
“Put your clothes on and then I’ll explain how things are going to go.”  
“How cruel. You’re not even hard and yet I’ve been naked for so long.”  
The Informant smiles, crossing his arms only to accidentally yank slightly at the wires. Immediately uncrossing his arms, he frowns at the elder.  
“I didn’t realize you were a dog in heat, Orihara-san. Are you really so eager?”  
Reaching out, Shiki’s hand tightly wraps around Izaya’s length, giving him a few short strokes as he looks down on the boy.  
“We’re going to be late. Hurry and get dressed. If you’re good, I’ll bring you back here afterwards and give you what you want.”  
Izaya maintains his frown, impatient now but knowing that Shiki isn’t about to change his mind. Thoughts of the meeting linger back to the Broker’s mind as the elder Yakuza releases his length, handing him the black box to attach to his jeans before leaving the room to wash his hands. With Shiki out of the room, Izaya awkwardly navigates putting his clothes on between all the wires coming from inside and on his body. He can hear the loud rush of water from the faucet in the background, glad that the man at least wasn’t observing his awkward re-dressing experience. However, despite his initial troubles, he finally gets his clothes back on. Hooking the black box onto his jeans, Izaya zips his jacket up to hide the wires and square clamps. 

With Shiki still gone from the room, Izaya allows his eyes to wander a bit more than they had previously. He currently stands within Shiki’s bedroom, a simple bedroom at that. Grey walls surrounding him, two abstract drawings with a thick, black frame, hang on the wall. To his right near the open door; rests a darkly colored wooden dresser, free of dust and any personal items that might give anybody the idea that the room is currently lived in. It’s almost eerie to the Informant as he looks around the room. The question of whether or not Shiki ever came home and used his apartment for more than sleeping crossed his mind. Not a single personal item could be seen, nothing to say that he had a family, friends, a life outside of his unsavory work. Even still, Izaya only smiles. This is likely the reason Shiki had few qualms bringing him here, what sort of information could be swipe from a simplistic room like this?  
Before the Informant can continue lightly mining for info on the elder, Shiki returns. Taking a few short steps towards Izaya, he stops a few feet from him, drawing two things from one of his pockets. Holding up the small, rectangular devices, he motions to Izaya.  
“These are remotes. This one goes to the toy.” Shiki takes one of the devices, now holding one in each hand.  
“And this one goes to the the black box on your jeans.” Motioning to the other remote.  
“I’m going to play with each of these during the meeting, if you’re good and stay quiet, I’ll bring you back here after the meeting.. However, if you disturb my guests and they catch on, I’ll tie you up and let them have their way with you.” Sliding one remote into both of his pockets, he turns around, moving for the door. 

“Now come on. I don’t want to be late.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Curiosity can be a dangerous thing, Orihara-san.”

The Broker slips his hands into his coat pockets, unsettled but determined. Aside from the uncomfortable situation he’s currently subjecting himself to, the payoff is almost certainly enough to compensate for his troubles. The Awakusu executive beside him- also keeps both of his hands in his pants pockets, forever placing the threat of electricity or vibrations onto Izaya. Even with this, the Informant doesn’t lose face. 

Standing outside between two warehouses, the grey overcast of the day seems to set the perfect cliché scene for such a sketchy meeting. The air smells faintly of rain, causing Izaya to wonder if the electrical clamps beneath his shirt are waterproof.   
_‘Probably not..’_ Knowing this, he smiles to himself. Of course Shiki didn’t care if the rain caused a bit of shock for him, and of course Izaya couldn’t make it clear that he was being shocked if Shiki’s guests were around. Looking down to the dirt mixed gravel at his feet, he kicks a few small rocks. _‘These people are certainly taking their time.’_  
“Stop fidgeting. You’re not a child.”   
Izaya casts a bored look back at Shiki, shrugging before straightening out again. Shiki is probably used to this, waiting around for people he didn’t care about, pretending like he had only just gotten there.. Perhaps this was the real life of the man who ‘hated’ being late. 

Before Izaya can think too much on it, the sound of footsteps crunching the gravel fills their ears. Becoming more attentive, Izaya looks over the two men curiously. The man directly across from him is shorter than the other guy, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses which were almost surely scrutinizing him in the same manner. The way his left arm swings shorter than his right; tells Izaya that he’s likely hidden a weapon there. A gun perhaps? A knife?   
The other guy is nearly as tall as Izaya himself, a sly smirk fitted upon his lips as he holds up both of his hands.   
“Sorry to be late, Shiki-no-danna. Ran into something of an inconvenience.”   
Shiki withdraws one of his hands from his pocket, holding it up in a half shrug.   
“It’s no problem, Ando-san. Do you have the item I asked for?”   
Just as Shiki finishes speaking, a small vibration begins inside the teen. Curling his hands for a moment, he maintains the same posture and expression, eyes still watching the two men idly.   
The taller man named ‘Ando’, pulls a small flash drive from his pocket.  
“It’s right here, and I can assume your organization will be confirming the payment for my troubles, right?”   
The elder Yakuza standing beside the Broker let’s out a chuckle, slipping his other hand back into his pocket.   
“Of course. I’m not a man to go against my word.”   
Turning his gaze to Izaya, Ando speaks to him instead.  
“And what of this guy? Are you the Informant?”   
Izaya smiles, one hand fingering his switchblade just before feeling a small shock to his nipples. Fighting the urge to give away his surprise, he speaks with the same ease as he always does.   
“Ah, I am. My name’s Orihara Izaya, pleasure to do business with you, Ando-san.”   
Ando takes a step forward, holding out the flash drive for Izaya to take.   
“The famous Informant of Shinjuku, how nice.”   
Sliding one hand from his pocket, he accepts the flash drive, dropping it into his coat pocket.   
“Certainly. I’m always fond of meeting new people.”   
“So I’ve heard. What do you say, you love humans or something like that?”   
The vibrations increase suddenly, as does the electrical impulses on his nipples. Shifting himself slightly, The Informant does his best to think of anything but the feeling of the vibrator pressing against his prostate.   
“Something like that. Tell me, Ando-san.. The information on the flash drive is in Russian, yes?”   
“It was purchased from a Russian group, I’m sure an Informant as accomplished as yourself can put the pieces together.”   
“Of course.. And from what I understand, you don’t speak Russian. So it would be rather difficult for you to understand the information on the flash drive..” Izaya trails off briefly, his eyes steadily monitoring Ando as Shiki quietly stands beside them, observing as they had agreed prior. Izaya is supposed to handle this part, and he had most assuredly done his homework.   
“Not a word.” Ando-san replies, seemingly satisfied with himself while the shorter guy beside him shifts again.   
Turning his attention to the shorter man, Izaya lightly cringes as the vibrator turns up even higher. It was becoming difficult to ignore, his length twitching despite his best efforts to not get hard.   
“But Kurihara-san does speak Russian. Fluently actually.” The Informant motions to the shorter man, raising an eyebrow as he monitors both of their reactions.   
Ando casts a suspicious glance between Shiki and Izaya, likely weighing his chances of getting away, or at least lying.   
Stronger electrical impulses meet his nipples, the vibrator unrelenting as his arousal slowly begins to grow. Truly this is a terrible time for him to be hard, and he knew it. Through his straight-cut jeans it would be exceedingly difficult to hide his erection  
“What are you suggesting, Orihara-san?” Ando questions, a defensive tone in his voice. It’s at this moment that both Shiki and Izaya realize they’ve called him on his bluff, however, their expressions remain unchanging.   
“Did you have Kurihara-san review the information prior to passing it along?” Shiki questions, a hint of malicious amusement in his voice.  
Ando’s teeth clench briefly, relaxing after a moment as he lifts both of his hands again.   
“Of course not. What use do I have with this information anyway?”   
“Information is a valuable commodity, Ando-san. Surely you know this.” Izaya watches both the shorter man, Kurihara, and the taller man, Ando, skeptically. He isn’t interested in drawing this meeting out for any longer than it needed to be, nervous about both the rain, and his steadily growing erection.   
“Sure, Information is useful to some people-“   
“Ando-san, don’t worry. It’s not as though I don’t know where to find you. _We’ll be in touch._ ” Shiki had interrupted Ando’s pathetic defense with his own disguised threat, encouraging a nervous look from each of the men. Providing a small smile in response, he turns, beginning to walk back towards the car. Izaya, lingering for a moment, watches both Ando-san and Kurihara-san for a few seconds following before turning away from them as well, following Shiki back towards the mouth of the alley. As they walk, droplets of rain begin to slowly sprinkle the ground, Shiki’s sadistic nature kicking in as he turns the vibrator all the way up.   
“Shiki-san!” Izaya complains, glaring at him as they approach the car.   
“Are you so concerned, Informant-san? My organization will deal with them, we avoid trouble by avoiding reckless actions. Acting on the moment would’ve been reckless.”   
Izaya decides against correcting Shiki, shoving his hands back into his coat pocket as they reach the car.   
“The way you ended the meeting so abruptly is suspicious. How will you ensure they don’t run?”   
Sliding into the backseat, Shiki hovers outside the car, watching Izaya through the open door.   
“Are you questioning my competency; or the Awakusu-Kai’s ability?”   
“Neither, merely curious.”  
Closing the car door, Shiki climbs into the passenger seat, signaling his driver as the rain begins to pick up.   
“Curiosity can be a dangerous thing, Orihara-san.”

 

* * *

 

“Take off your clothes.”   
The older man, currently removing his white coat doesn’t bother looking at the Informant. Izaya, fully hardened and overflowing with arousal, does as he’s told. Moving from the entry towards the similarly simplistic living room, the Broker begins undressing with shaky hands. Shiki, now wearing just a black, long-sleeve dress shirt and white pants, passes Izaya in preference of the hall leading to his bedroom. As Izaya’s pants fall, his cock becomes easily outlined by the tent of his boxers. He can hear Shiki messing around with something in his bedroom, and yet he pays no mind to it. One hand holding the black box, he draws his boxers around his ankles before stepping out of them.   
Shiki’s apartment felt cold against his bare skin, although it did little to settle his erection as he tightly wraps a hand around it.   
“Fuck..”  
Squeezing himself a few times, he suddenly feels the vibrations cease, Shiki appearing moments later with a very large, black, contraption in his hands.   
“You didn’t cum already, did you, Orihara-san?” Chuckling to himself, he walks the contraption over towards the couch, setting down just a few feet away.   
However aroused the Broker is, he can’t help his eyes lingering curiously over the object being unfolded and assembled before him.   
Made up of four, black iron bars, one runs lengthways across the floor, away from one running vertically. Across the black bar running lengthways; lies two other black bars running parallel to each other. Each end of the two bars appears to have black cuffs attached, driving up the teen’s curiosity.   
Taking a step closer, he looks over it more, watching as Shiki builds it until he installs the last piece.   
A thick dildo.   
“Shiki-san…” Izaya begins, a bit cautious of the machine now that he’s aware of it’s purpose.   
“All fours, now.” The Broker hesitates for a moment before lowering himself, surprised to feel Shiki’s hands around his hips, guiding him into the machine before cuffing both his wrists and ankles to the black rods. The position was slightly embarrassing, although he’d never show it. Leg’s spread reasonably far apart, Shiki had set the black box onto the floor beside Izaya, out of his reach but still very much a part of what they were doing.   
“Do you know what this is?” Shiki questions from behind him, seemingly toying with the machine a bit.   
Izaya curls his hands into fists against the floor, nodding with clenched teeth. Something about being fucked by a machine felt like a step down from behind fucked by Shiki himself.   
“Wonderful, that makes the explanation a lot easier now doesn’t it?” 

The sound of a cap being popped open draws his attention, feeling something wet being dripped onto his hole before two fingers roughly push into him, spreading it around.   
“You’re still wet from before. Tell me, did you enjoy the vibrator with my guests watching you?”   
Pulling his fingers out, strange sounds continue before he feels something pushing against his entrance.   
“Are you going to answer me, Orihara-san?”   
The Informant can hear what sounds like a switch being flipped before what he presumes to be the dildo attached to the machine; pushes into him slowly. Arching his back, Izaya bites back every sound in his throat as it forces itself deeper, pushing the toy in further in the process.   
“Ah, if you don’t answer my questions then I’ll have to punish you.. Or perhaps you’re a masochist.. Is that it? Do you actually get off on the pain?”   
Shiki walks around from behind him, crouching down in front of him only to roughly take his jaw between his fingers. His brown eyes search Izaya’s face for a moment before he releases him, standing once more.   
“I’ll be back. Don’t finish until I say you can.”   
Izaya watches as Shiki disappears back into his bedroom, a small gasp escaping him as the machine picks up speed, abusing his ass and encouraging him to orgasm.   
The idea of trying to talk despite the machine almost seems to be too much. Could he hold his voice steady for Shiki? Would he make a fool of himself? Although, to be fair, the Informant could say that he had already made a fool of himself and shouldn’t be worried about it. Still..  
The Broker’s teeth grit together, his body shuddering as the machine brushes his prostate repeatedly. The question of where Shiki had gone and when he would return; quickly becoming a pressing issue. Quietly groaning, Izaya’s cock twitches painfully. It had never been too terribly common for him to touch himself, although he certainly wasn’t immune to the occasional erection. Izaya had simply never prioritized something like sexual pleasure, never allowed himself to give into something so human. Regardless of his desperate desire to be human.  
A shuddered breath escapes him, squirming within the bindings as the machines picks up speed again, roughly thrusting into him.   
He had never prioritized his sexual pleasure until he had begun sleeping with Shiki. Something about having sex with the elder had been interesting for him, fun almost. While there were never any romantic feelings involved, it had become an interesting way to pass the time for both of them.   
Just as Izaya considers giving into his body’s desire to finish, Shiki returns with a box in his hands. A smile works over his face as he sees the clean floor beneath Izaya.   
“Good boy.. For doing as I said, I’ll reward you.” Setting the box down onto the floor beside Izaya, Shiki slips a hand into his pocket, withdrawing one of the remotes and turning it on.   
Vibrations explode inside the Informant, his head dropping as his cock throbs. Between the machine and the vibrations, his body quickly gives in, finishing onto the floor with nothing more than a voiceless gasp. Caught up in the sensations blooming inside him, Izaya doesn’t pay much attention to the man quietly observing him with a satisfied smirk. Surely if he could see himself in this moment, he would feel actual shame.   
As the pleasureful feeling slowly exits his body, the Broker turns to glance at Shiki.  
“Can you let me up? It hurts now.” Despite the fact that he had already finished, the machine continues to painfully thrust into him, the vibrator also buzzing surely as high as it can go. With his nerves alight from the fresh orgasm, this was no longer pleasurable for him. Even with this soreness and discomfort, the elder refuses his request.   
“I’m not done playing with you yet, Orihara-san. If you didn’t want to play, you could’ve just made a mess of yourself in-front of my guests. I’m sure they would’ve let you go after a few rounds.”   
The idea of letting those two men fuck him has disgust crawling up his body, at least with Shiki he retains some semblance of dignity.   
“And here I thought you’d do the honors of fucking me yourself. Did you develop a dysfunction? Is that what the machine is for?”   
Shiki chuckles in response to the taunt, bending down beside the box and digging around.   
“I have a few more toys I think you’ll enjoy, as a masochist that is. And something else for my own amusement.”   
From the box, Shiki withdraws a single tail whip, a small camera, and a mutli-tail flogger. Picking up the whip and the camera, he then stands once more.   
“I never said you could record this, Shiki-san. Turn it off.”   
A quiet ‘start up’ noise sounds, Shiki’s eyes drawn to the back of the camera as the faint glow catches his face.   
“And you never said I couldn’t. This is for my personal record, nobody will ever see it but me. Unless..” Shiki pauses, looking at Izaya with a more serious expression now.   
“If you betray me or the Awakusu-kai, I’ll ensure your start to international fame is through this video.”   
The idea of allowing Shiki to posses something so incriminating was annoying, of course it wasn’t something he would simply allow.. Although, his current position made it difficult to argue.   
“Ah, I didn’t take you for the vengeful type, Shiki-san. I feel tricked in the ways of misjudgment.”   
“Then it’s your own fault. Cut the chatter now, I still haven’t gotten off and I’m feeling bored.”  
Leaning over, Shiki places the camera on a small end table, it’s lens focused on Izaya and the rather compromising position he’s in.   
As his eyes draw back to the floor, he grits his teeth before feeling the sharp bite of the single tailed whip against his ass.   
“Did your cock twitch? You like this don’t you.”   
Drawing his arm back again, the whip collides with Izaya’s ass once more in the same spot. The sting blossoms over his skin, surely red by the abuse. Despite the discomfort, Izaya does find a small drip of pleasure arising from the injury.   
_‘Perhaps I am something of a masochist. Ah how unsurprising, How boring.’_  
The sound of a zipper being undone catches Izaya’s attention, the whip bitting down on his skin once more as he makes an attempt to look.   
“Make some sounds for me, Orihara-san. If you’re not loud enough then I’ll just have to try harder.”  
The Informant’s hands curl again, frustrated by the discomfort of having his ass continuously stretched and fucked, and also by the confined position in which he found himself stuck.   
Quietly pondering his situation, Izaya’s surprised by the sharp electrical impulse fed to each of his nipples. A short gasp is earned for the pain, followed by the sharp sting of the whip against his hip. It had become too annoying to try to look at Shiki from his position, though he could clearly make out the sounds of him stroking himself as well as quiet groaning. Shiki was getting off on hurting him, and putting him in this compromising position and recording as he hit him repeatedly with the whip.   
However odd it sounded when Izaya thought it over to himself, he also knew he was beginning to get off on it. For being somebody so constantly in control all of the time, so out-of-reach for most; it was nice to be held still, and taken for all he’s worth.  
Although it was still painful, Izaya can feel his dick hardening again. The whip combined with the toy being continually thrust into him, along with the vibrator and the electricity… Wasn’t this quite the overload of his already sensitive senses?   
“I told you to make sounds.” Shiki tells him again, hitting him particularly roughly with the whip as if the make his point.   
Frowning at the floor, the Informant’s eyebrows knit as he ceases silencing himself. Groaning against every bite of the leather against his skin, he arches his back against the endless invasion of the machine. If he is to be kept like this, he may as well get the most that he can out of it.   
Another sharp taste of the electricity hits his nipples, Izaya groaning against that as well before hearing Shiki shifting, the machine turning off only seconds later. Evening out his breath, the Informant finds it far too difficult to see that far behind him, his body still shuddering as the vibrator insists on continuing, however numb he had slowly grown to the sensation.   
With the machine off, he finds the elder’s hands moving to remove the clamps over his nipples, leaving them on the floor with the fucking machine.   
Hands brushing against Izaya’s ankles, Shiki begins undoing the cuffs before moving to his wrists. Once he’s freed, Izaya wastes little time in lowering his hips, removing himself from the contraption only to notice Shiki quickly moving towards him.   
The elder’s hand captures Izaya’s wrist, twisting it behind his back before forcing him sideways, over the arm of his couch.  
“Shiki-san..” Izaya breathes, far more aroused now. The Awakusu executive presses his hips against Izaya’s ass, grinding on him as he leans forward to speak near his ear.  
“What a disgusting Masochist you are. Look at how hard you are. You like this don’t you? You’re enjoying this. I want you to say it.”  
Shiki leans back, his free hand pulling Izaya’s ass open before moving to guide his length against his sore hole. The Broker, still shuddering, almost wants to push back against Shiki’s dick, fill himself with it. However he knows that from his current position, that wasn’t likely to be possible.  
“Say it, Orihara-san. Say it or I’ll see to it that you cum by humping my couch like a dog.”  
“Nngh… I like this.. I like it, Shiki-san…”   
Pushing the tip of his length in, Shiki leans in near his ear again, biting at it lightly before speaking.   
“Do you want me to fuck you? If you say ‘no’, I’ll let you go. If you say ‘yes’, I’ll fuck you so hard you may have to spend the night here.”  
Spreading his legs a little further, Izaya nods, turning his head to look back at the perverted man pressing against him.   
Without warning, Shiki roughly thrusts into him, a yelp of pain escaping the Broker’s throat as he’s suddenly stretched so widely. Despite the cry, the elder maintains his grip on Izaya’s wrist as he slowly sinks his length in, leaning back again to watch himself being swallowed so tightly.   
“Ah… fuck.. Orihara-san… You’re so tight..”   
When he fully sheathes himself, he pauses for only a few seconds, seemingly catching his breath before drawing his hips back again.   
“Do you want it?” He questions, hesitating with just the head of his length remaining inside the young Informant.   
“That’s a stupid question, Shiki-san.”   
The elder smiles, his free hand moving to grip Izaya’s hip before he thrusts into him again. As louder moans pull from the teen, Shiki maintains a fast pace, thrusting harder and harder until Izaya wonders if his ass can take it.   
Although he had only finished a short time ago, Shiki’s length repeatedly brushing on his prostate has the same swell of his finish building inside of him. Leaning forward, the elder bites his ear again, groaning as he continues to thrust into him.   
“Orihara-san..” The executive groans, drawing back again as the Informant let’s out another moan. His dick felt amazing, roughly forcing his ass open again-and-again as Shiki finally released his wrist. With both hands free now, Shiki leans back even further, spreading Izaya’s ass open and watching his cock sink into the younger man. The sight has him throbbing, desperate for something he was already getting. Because of this, he gives Izaya a few exceptionally rough thrusts, his dick twitching finally before he cums inside him with a drawn out groan. Izaya, already threatened by his own finish, diminishes his own hold on his self-control, finishing against Shiki’s couch as he feels Shiki twitching inside him.   
The two remain connected for a few seconds following, their breathing panted, exhausted yet satisfied. As Shiki finally pulls out, he takes the liberty of slowly drawing out the vibrator by it’s string, the Informant shuddering from the sensation before casting a glare back to Shiki.   
“You could’ve at least shut it off first.” He complains, pushing himself into a standing position despite the soreness of his muscles.   
“I could’ve done a lot of things, Orihara-san. I _could’ve_ left you strapped to the machine all night while I went out for work. I also _could’ve_ just drawn out the meeting and made a mess of you in-front of my guests. Be happy that the worst I did was pull the vibrator out without turning it off.”   
Still frowning, Izaya slowly moves to collect his clothes, eyes drawing to the fucking machine only briefly. He couldn’t help feeling sticky and gross, especially since Shiki had taken the liberty of cumming inside him. Regardless of how gross he felt, he begins to dress himself, wanting to get home and shower.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, Next week? My apartment?”   
Shiki nods, the camera in his hands now as he stares down at the glowing screen.   
“Saturday, seven in the evening. I’ll bring dinner.”   
Izaya nods, checking to make sure he had everything including the flash drive with the Russian information he would need to translate.   
“I’ll see you then.”


End file.
